


The Reindeer Games

by KaykiStar, southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anti-Christmas Zine, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Gags, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Reindeer, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Trans!Crowley, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, its just crowley having a great time, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaykiStar/pseuds/KaykiStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are having a great time with some Christmas role-playing - Crowley has been very busy helping Santa deliver all the presents, and Aziraphale decides it's time to reward him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: AntiChrist-mas Zine Collection, Top Aziraphale Recs





	The Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Anti-Christmas zine, enjoy!

Crowley shivered. He wasn't sure if it was anticipation or whether he was actually cold, but all his attention was focused on Aziraphale - the angel was standing over him, the gold ring on his little finger catching the flickering light of the living room fire and flashing bright for a moment. 

The ceiling lights were off, leaving just the lit Christmas tree and the fire to illuminate Crowley's plight. He could feel himself starting to drool around the rubber bar gag in his mouth, and he gave a little squirm, just to show his angel that the teasing was working. 

After all, Aziraphale had taken his time getting Crowley into the harness, into the lovely red leather straps. The gag between his teeth had become a bit of sorts, secured by a leather strap over his nose and connected to a set of soft leather reins, but the plush antlers on his headband were the cherry on the sundae, the perfect topping to complete the picture. His needy trembling was making the little gold bells all over his harness jingle, texturing the breathless, tense silence with faint, constant ringing. 

The angel took a step forward and smiled, making Crowley's breath catch, his eyes widening as he pleaded silently. Aziraphale was already naked, apparently undecided on his Effort, but Crowley didn't care. He'd spent far too long loving Aziraphale and his beautifully plump, ample body to care about mere genitalia when the absolute glory of his love's corporation was on such full and unabashed display. 

"I think I need something special to satisfy my little reindeer with tonight, what do you think, my love?" Aziraphale purred, his loving smile melting into a rather suggestive smirk. Crowley really, _really_ needed to touch himself - instead he just nodded frantically. 

"Good, that's a good boy," Aziraphale chuckled, crouching down in front of Crowley and raking his fingers through the demon's soft, flame-red hair. "Look at me, that's it," he murmured, his voice gentle and brimming over with love. 

Then Aziraphale straightened up slowly, blue eyes still fixed on Crowley's upturned gaze, making sure the demon was absolutely enthralled, as if he could possibly have wanted to look away. The angel smiled, snapped his fingers, and Crowley's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Aziraphale had gone for something rather different - a harness that matched Crowley's but in green and silver rather than red and gold, and sporting a massive red and green striped dildo. It had to be at least a thick eight inches, and Crowley was both intimidated and drooling with the need to have it inside him _immediately._

Plump fingers wrapped around the massive shaft, and Crowley gulped again, knowing he was so wet now, he was practically dripping. Apparently taking pity on him, Aziraphale let out a breathy chuckle and walked around behind the demon, kneeling slowly and sighing happily as he got comfortable. Then he shifted slightly and stroked both hands over his demon's sides, fingers sliding over the harness straps, then squeezing, pressing into the flesh of Crowley's backside. 

Crowley whimpered around the gag, pushing back instinctively, and, to his delight, was met by two fingers against him, dipping into his slickness. Aziraphale pressed forward, sinking into Crowley's entrance and causing him to moan into the bit, his muscles tightening around the intrusion, milking the pleasure. 

"Does that feel good, hmm?" Aziraphale purred, and Crowley cried out in answer, rocking back just as the angel pulled away. Shuddering, Crowley nearly collapsed, so turned on he was unable to think about anything except Aziraphale's body heat behind him, the prospect of impending pleasure. 

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you, little reindeer," Aziraphale soothed, one hand rubbing slowly up and down his lower back while the other slid down, cupping him. Desperate and barely able to breathe, Crowley rolled into the hand, but Aziraphale was already moving it, sliding his fingers up the shaft of Crowley's short cock, formed like an enlarged clit, and pleasure burst through the demon. He squealed and dropped his shoulders to the floor, gasping as Aziraphale toyed with the slick tip, the pad of his thumb running over the ridiculously sensitive head. Casually, Aziraphale grabbed the reins, gathering them up in his spare hand and using the leverage of the bit between Crowley's teeth to drag him back onto all fours. 

"Good, stay still," Aziraphale ordered, his voice loving, but commanding, and Crowley froze in place, doing his best to be good for his angel, even as words bubbled up in his throat. He couldn't help himself from trying to speak, his voice coming out muffled and incomprehensible, but desperate and needy; _please, angel, I need, please-_

Crowley _swore._

The head of the dildo was suddenly buried inside him, the pleasure utterly overwhelming, the feeling of being opened up and moulded around his angel sending waves of bliss through him, his bottom lip wet with saliva as his eyes rolled back. Aziraphale hummed his contentment and leaned over Crowley, stroking his hair, his back, soothing him and making sure he was enjoying himself. "Aren't you being good for me, darling?" 

The reins tightened again, giving Crowley something to lean against as Aziraphale sat back, rocking the thick dildo deeper into Crowley's passage, two more inches sinking in with euphoric ease. Crowley groaned in approval, his eyes closed, his hips tilting up and back invitingly. 

"My eager little reindeer," Aziraphale chuckled, and began a slow, gentle push, caressing Crowley's hips as every inch carefully, gradually filled him. The dildo was mind-numbingly large inside him, pressing heavily into every sweet spot and nudging up against the end of his passage as Crowley felt the leather straps brushing his backside. The bells rang softly, stirred by Aziraphale's motions as he rocked ever so slightly, giving Crowley easy, gentle pleasure while he adjusted to the blissfully large presence inside him. 

Still leaning heavily against the reins, Crowley whimpered happily, and Aziraphale chuckled, his spare hand running down and toying with Crowley's cock, playing with the short length and stroking over the tip. "Oh, you are feeling needy today, aren't you?" Aziraphale chuckled, his voice low and seductive, but still with a touch of love that made Crowley's whole body feel warm. "It must have been all that work you did delivering presents, mustn't it, darling?" 

_Darling_ melted all of Crowley's brain cells together, and he could do nothing but moan in answer, his back arching desperately, his hips rocking back against the angel's. 

For once, Aziraphale paused, apparently deep in thought, then seemed to change his mind and dropped the reins, leaning over Crowley so his soft chest was pressed to the demon's lithe back. His nose found the back of Crowley's neck, his lips brushing the sensitive skin there, his soothing hum sounding loud in Crowley's ears. 

"You're such a good boy, I'm going to make you feel so good," Aziraphale murmured, one strong arm wrapping under Crowley's chest, holding him steady, supporting him while the other hand stayed on his cock, toying with it gently. 

Despite how far gone he was, how deeply Crowley had sunk into that pleasure and need, that mindset where nothing mattered but the angel and the feeling of him in Crowley's passage, the demon still felt a rush of love, warming him from the inside out as he basked in the feeling of Aziraphale so close. 

He whined softly, needy, and Aziraphale chuckled quietly, nodding to himself before burying his face in the back of Crowley's shoulder. His position shifted slightly, then his hips rocked and Crowley was choking, gasping as pleasure burst like violent fireworks behind his eyelids. It was only a shallow thrust, but the intense, almost hour-long foreplay had made Crowley so sensitive that he nearly came immediately, whimpering as Aziraphale went still again. A pause, then another thrust, then another, and Crowley's head spun, Aziraphale's hips rocking in an easy rhythm, each thrust reaching as deep inside him as the dildo could fit.

Thick fingers flicked on Crowley's cock, and he squealed again, bucking back and realising in a dull, fuzzy kind of way that he _was_ about to come, heat beginning in his lower stomach. He groaned, trying to warn the angel, but Aziraphale was panting softly, keeping the same pace, his arm tightening on Crowley's chest. The demon's eyelids fluttered, his whole body shuddered, and the sensation rose to a crescendo, causing him to scream out his pleasure, his back arching as Aziraphale hummed approvingly, pressing in deep and slowly rubbing Crowley's sensitive, hard cock between his fingers as the demon shuddered and panted. Every touch, every movement sent a new wave of pleasure through him, and Crowley couldn’t help but twitch, moaning weakly as he struggled to breathe through the intense, orgasmic sensations. 

"Good, that's it, my love. I love seeing you come for me," Aziraphale praised gently, slowly sitting back and rubbing his hands over Crowley's sweat-sticky skin, then gathering the reins again. 

Still trembling with the force of his orgasm, Crowley tilted his head back, then allowed himself to be pulled up, the reins tightening as Aziraphale guided him up onto his knees, his upper body leaning against Aziraphale's chest. Relaxing in the knowledge that the angel was taking care of him, Crowley let his head fall back against Aziraphale's shoulder as he let go of the reins and hugged the demon's slim waist tightly, fingers spreading against his hot, flushed skin. 

"Just like that, good," Aziraphale murmured almost absentmindedly, nuzzling at the side of Crowley's head and pressing a kiss to his silky hair. "Are you going to give me one more, darling? Hmm?" He purred, and Crowley shuddered at the thought, but nodded eagerly. "Good," Aziraphale replied simply, and before Crowley could even register the answer, plump fingers were once again on his cock, the angel's spare hand on his chest, a fingertip brushing over one of the surgery scars just below his nipple. 

Crowley cried out as soon as Aziraphale swiped the pad of his thumb over the demon's sensitive, flushed little tip, causing him to buck his hips and impale himself impossibly deeper on the huge dildo. Another moan spilled from Crowley's throat, his mind already sinking back into that pink fog, the pleasure clouding everything and giving him over to instinct - the instinct to chase another orgasm. He wasn't sure if he could handle another, but it didn't matter, there was no way he could stop now, and even if he could, he wouldn't have wanted to. 

_Art Credit: Kayki_Star_

Aziraphale rocked, and Crowley cried out breathlessly, panting softly, his head still tilted back as his body trembled. This time, though, Aziraphale didn't hesitate, and began a slow pace straightaway, sliding through Crowley's passage easily, almost pulling out all the way on every thrust. The massage against Crowley's g-spot was relentless, pleasure pouring through him as he clenched his teeth against the hard rubber bit and bucked back. Aziraphale got the message, but instead of thrusting faster, he began to stroke Crowley's cock with two fingers, quick, expert movements that made him choke on his own breath. 

Dimly, Crowley realised that his cheeks were wet, tears spilling out from under his closed eyelids, streaming over his already-soaked skin. He had no idea how long he'd been crying, but it felt _so good._ The pleasure was overflowing and running down his cheeks in liquid form, his hips rocking in synchrony with Aziraphale's, sobs making his lungs heave in his chest as he kept chasing the pleasure, already feeling too much, but wanting even more. 

"Crowley, darling, remember our signal, okay? If you need me to stop, you just tap me twice, yeah?" Aziraphale murmured, pressing soft kisses to his tear-salted skin. Crowley managed a shaky nod, then tried to beg again, his voice incoherent, but his tone obvious enough. Aziraphale chuckled softly and began to thrust faster, still focusing on the long, deep strokes and playing with Crowley's cock as the demon sobbed and shook and moaned in his arms. 

"One more for me, darling. That's it, you're such a good little reindeer," Aziraphale praised, and the gentle, loving words were enough to tip Crowley over the edge. 

He came harder than he had in _months,_ his mouth opening wide in a silent scream, his body convulsing as he spilled all over Aziraphale's hips, making a mess of them both and causing the angel to chuckle proudly as he hilted the dildo inside Crowley's passage, those strong muscles clenching around the toy. 

And then Aziraphale let go of him, and Crowley slumped to the bed, still sobbing softly as the angel pulled out. A snap of his fingers, and both of their harnesses vanished, leaving Crowley feeling naked. Hands gripped his hips gently, and Aziraphale rolled him over, then ducked down, the flat of his warm tongue gliding over Crowley's still-twitching cock, cleaning the spilled slick off his sensitive skin. 

Crowley bucked weakly, letting out a shaky moan, and Aziraphale purred soothingly, his hands coming up to massage the insides of the demon's lithe thighs. Another moan slipped past Crowley's lips as Aziraphale's tongue dipped inside, tasting him, lapping him up.

"Ahh! Angel, I...oh! I...fuuuuuuck," Crowley whimpered, his voice thick and bogged down with pleasure as the angel cleaned him, suckling lightly at the tip of his cock and filling him with easy, warm pleasure while he came down from his orgasm. 

"Mm, gotta reward my lovely little reindeer, hmm?" Aziraphale chuckled, sitting back as Crowley's shaky twitches and happy moans began to fade. "Do you feel okay, darling?" 

"Okay? That was bloody _fantastic,_ angel," Crowley snorted, then reached down, fingers tangling in the angel's fluffy hair. "Come here and kiss me, _right now."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you thought! I had a great time writing it for the zine, so I hope you guys will like it!   
> ♡♡♡  
> And check out KaykiStar's wonderful work on Instagram and right here on AO3! I love their work so much and they're such a wonderful, sweet person! ♡


End file.
